Haunted
by Starlight1o1
Summary: Before Percy went missing Luke sent Annabeth a message warning her about Gaea. Songfic, I wrote a few months ago but is only being posted because the Son of Neptune comes out today. Feel free to critisze since I know this is definately not my best work.


**A/N This is currently being revised because honestly Annabeth is way to OOC and there are a lot of other issues I have with this.**

I was sitting on my bed alone when a bright light blinded me. I shielded my eyes and carefully laid Daedalus's laptop on my pillow. Right beside my bed was a package. Now when you're a Demigod packages popping out of nowhere isn't so strange but you still have to be careful. I gently picked it up just in case it was rigged by one of Hermes's kids, namely Conner and Travis Stroll. I flipped it over and my breath caught. Right there on the package was my name scrawled out in a very familiar handwriting but it was impossible he was dead. Suddenly a hand clamped down and my shoulder. I whipped around with his bronze knife in my hand.  
>"Geez Annabeth are you trying to kill the son of the Lord of the Underworld."<br>I put my knife away while rolling my eyes.  
>"Well Nico, if you don't want to die I suggest not sneaking up on somebody that you know owns a knife. Why are you here anyway?"<br>His gaze turned unsettled.  
>"What is it?" I prodded wanting to know what got him so worked up all of a sudden.<br>He pointed to the package behind me.  
>"Living people aren't supposed to get mail from the dead."<br>"So you mean..."  
>Nico just nodded. I was both reluctant and keen to open the package at the same time.<br>"Are you going to take this away from me then?" I asked half hopeful that he would and half hopeful that he wouldn't.  
>Nico shook his head.<br>"I know that you guys were friends and didn't really talk before he died since we all thought he was a traitor so I'll allow it just this once."  
>"Thank you Nico."<br>"No problem."  
>He shadow traveled out of here and I was left staring at the package. What would it say and why would Luke want to talk to me now? I shook my head. Don't think about that right now Annabeth just open the package and get it over with. Even though I was scared my hands already started the motions of opening the package. Inside I found a long letter and a disc? I quickly read the letter not wanting to get too emotional about it but I didn't succeed. At least I knew he was happy now and that he was trying for re-birth. Now the disc. That didn't seem like Luke's style but as soon as I popped the disk into my laptop music started playing and a bunch of old memories and feelings stirred up inside of me.<p>

**You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>But I never thought I'd live to see it break**

I knew it. For the gods sake I knew it I just didn't want to accept it. Even before you left to serve Kronos I knew something was up, I just never expected this.

**It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
>And I can't trust anything now<br>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**

I trusted you and you betrayed me. When I think back I wonder how I didn't see it. Everything, everything just went wrong. None of this should have happened. It was all a big mistake.

**Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>Something's made your eyes go cold**

So many times I believed that you would come back and make the right choice. But every time I lost you the pain you caused me just grew and grew. Those golden eyes weren't yours. You let Kronos take over your body. You made the wrong choice and I didn't know if I was strong enough to forgive you.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<strong>

I loved you. I admired you. I thought I knew you. I mean after six years of running from monsters with someone you would think that you knew them well. You were always there for me until now. You choose the wrong side and I had to watch you suffer for it. You used to be all I wanted but not anymore.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<strong>

Those eyes. They weren't yours but they haunted me. The thought that you were gone forever utterly haunted me. Every time I saw you I had this slim hope that maybe you would go back to being the person I knew. The fact that I know your choice is made and our sides are fixed makes me feel like I can't breathe.

**Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you**

I...I had the chance to save you but I didn't. You asked me to run away with you like old times but I just stood there and watched you walk away from me. I may have wondered what would have happened if I went with you but all those words I said I meant.

**He would try to take away my pain  
>And he just might make me smile<br>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead**

That may have been true before I got to really know Percy, but not anymore. Percy always stayed by my side even when I spoke about you. I knew he didn't like it but he stayed with me and listened anyway. In the end I realized that the one I truly loved was Percy but the pain you caused me was immense. I thought you would always stay by my side. You promised me. We all sweared to never leave each other like our families did. But the only one that ever stayed by my side was Percy. Thalia may have left me but she did it to pass the prophecy to Percy and that first time she was turned into a pine tree, it wasn't her fault. I can't say the same about you.

**Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>Something keeps me holding on to nothing**

I keep holding on to the hope that maybe, just maybe you'll realize the truth and come back. I thought that maybe if you came back you could be the Luke I once knew and loved.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<strong>

You're not the same person you used to be. You're just not. The Luke I knew wouldn't have been so easily tempted with what Kronos's offers or maybe you were always like that and I just never noticed until now.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<strong>

Our decisions were made a long time ago. We were past the point of turning back. When that knife pierced you I felt my breath catch. I didn't want you to leave me like this but I'm afraid there's no turning back now.

**I know, I know  
>I just know<br>You're not gone  
>You can't be gone, no<strong>

Right away I knew you weren't truly gone. When you fell off that cliff I knew in my heart that you were still alive. Even when Kronos possessed you I could feel that you were still there deep inside. A few times you were able to gain control but it never was enough was it?

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>Won't finish what you started<strong>

You came to me because you were scared of what Kronos might do with you. You were scared to finish what you started. After all you've done you were afraid to complete the final and most sacrificing move. You wanted to escape from everything but your back up plans went wrong when I didn't accept your offer. At least in the end you found yourself again and that's what matters the most.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't go back, I'm haunted<strong>

The pain of thinking you were gone forever I just couldn't deal with it. The thought made it hard even for Percy to get near me. I tried to block out your face when I thought you were gone but it never worked. Every time I thought of you it felt like I couldn't breathe anymore and what scared me the most, what haunted me the most was your face when you finally told me that you loved me and you realized that I didn't love you that way, at least not anymore.

**You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<strong>

Sure I know how thin our relationship has become but I never thought that we would be thrust apart so easily. Even my prophecy on that quest in the Labyrinth confirmed that I did love you. Now, now that line is broken and truly broken I feel like I'm ready to move on. The moment I realized I didn't really love you the way I loved Percy we were both set free. I was set free from the illusion of love and you were set free from Kronos's control. I never thought that I would see the day when I found someone I could truly be myself with and love. Someone who wouldn't run away. I'm sorry to say this but Luke, you ran away like everyone else in my life. The only person that ever stayed by my side was Percy. Even when everyone thought I was dead, Percy was the only one who stayed my by side.

**Never ever thought I'd see it break  
>Never thought I'd see it<strong>

I was about to shut off the song, almost in tears when I saw something appear on the screen.

I know now that you're happy without me and all I want to say is the threats aren't over yet even though Kronos is gone. Kronos was always planning ahead. I remembered only recently that Kronos was preparing for another fight that he knew would happen after he defeated Mount Olympus. I'd tell you to talk to Chiron about it but he wouldn't be able to answer you. You're so smart Annabeth, I know that you will figure it out. Spend your time with Percy wisely because if what I think the fates have in store for you is what it is then you're going to have a Hades of an adventure.

-Love Luke

What in the name of Zeus did he mean by that? Unfortunately a few weeks later I found out. Percy and I were so happy that we both had winter break at the same time. We had a bunch of things planned out. Okay I planned out everything but that was okay because this was the first time we would be able to see each other in person since summer. This would have been the happiest I had ever been except for the fact that Luke's warning was always someplace in the back of my mind. I just couldn't figure out what he meant. Me a Daughter of Athena not knowing what something meant. I didn't find out until Percy kissed me right before we went to bed. At the time I didn't know that, that may have been the last kiss we ever shared. I didn't know what was about to happen. I've already been given a warning by Luke but I guess I didn't try hard enough to find out what Luke meant in his letter or maybe I just wasn't smart enough. Whatever it was I'd pay for it soon. The next morning everything changed. Percy was gone. The one person that had never left me through everything that happened in our hectic Demigod lives went missing. Percy left me behind just like Luke did.

The last words of that song Luke sent me floated in my head. I didn't realize until now that, that song was also a warning. I've been pretty careless these past few days. I wanted to bang my head against the wall because of my obliviousness.

**Never ever thought I'd see it break  
>Never thought I'd see it<strong>

I really never thought I'd see the day that Percy would leave me. It made me think of what my mom started saying ever since I started dating Percy. Love can make you weak and do unintelligent things but you know what? I believe that love can also make you stronger. So Percy whatever happened to you whether for some reason you left me or you were just kidnapped I won't give up on you. I'll always love you no matter what happens so you had better get your Seaweed Brain back to camp safe and sound or else there will be Annabeth (Not Hades) to pay.


End file.
